Tu n'es pas de taille
by Nnem's
Summary: - Non... Je suis tellement désolée, c'est moi qui n'aie pas été... qui ne suis pas de taille. - Bah. A nous deux, on arrivera bien à être à la hauteur, non ?


_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_COMMENT ALLEZ-VOUUUUS ? Je suis over-destroy-claquée, ma courbe de punch est dans le négatif mais je viens de cuisiner un petit truc qui me tiraillait la glande de l'inspiration du coup, au diable la fatigue, j'ai pondu mon bidule ! JE SUIS FIERE ! ET CONTENTE ! _

_Voilà, dans la foulée, le premier truc qui me vient, irraisonné et arbitraire, est que j'ai très envie de dédier cet OS à Mello-chan. Je ne sais pas si ça va te parler, très chère co-directrice du fan-club de Ravioli, mais j'ai envie de te filer un peu de patate (dis-je en tanguant sur mes gambettes exténuées -_-) ces derniers temps !_

_Bref, veuillez excuser mes écarts… Voilà, si le cœur vous en dit, je vous laisse découvrir ma petite popote du soir ! _

_Enjoy it ! :D_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tu n'es pas de taille**

Plus vite. Encore plus vite. Les flancs fumants du cheval contre ses cuisses semblaient se transformer en magma. Peu importait. Décimés, tous.

Quatre. Neuf. Vingt-cinq. Deux cent treize. Des millions. Plusieurs générations de soldats semblaient joncher le sol, en devenir part entière, faisant galoper l'étalon sur un monde de cadavres sans noms.

Comment cela arriva-t-il ? Le cheval trébucha sans doute. Ou un Titan le happa en pleine course. Rivaï se retrouva à terre. Le sol de la forêt n'était que charognes humaines, le ciel sans couleur, et les Titans l'encerclant étaient massifs comme chacun des arbres de la forêt géante.

Seul, à mains nues. Comme au bon vieux temps, soufflait une voix perfide dans son crâne. Impossible de bouger, pourtant. Impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, lorsque le Titan singulier, immense, fendit la masse de monstruosités pour s'approcher. Le saisir par la capuche et, sans qu'il comprenne ses intentions tout en ayant paradoxalement l'impression de savoir ce qui l'attendait, il se fit transporter sur quelques mètres qui ressemblaient au bout du monde, entre les arbres le Titan aux yeux bleus et à la physiologie féminine le déposa délicatement au pied d'un arbre. Il y resta sagement immobile, face au tronc énorme. Il eut l'impression que ses propres bras se levaient pour venir se placer derrière sa tête un condamné, à genoux au pied de sa tombe. Au pied de cet arbre dont l'écorce semblait déjà rougie d'un autre sang.

Il lui semblait voir, dans son dos, le Titan-hôte se positionner, il entendit sa jambe siffler dans l'air. Il entendit le bruit innommable de son propre corps écrasé contre le tronc, brisé en deux.

Ce fut ce bruit qui sembla le réveiller.

_Un rêve._

Il n'en sortit pas haletant. Juste immensément fatigué. Il se sentait encore flotter et ce qui le tira hors de l'incertitude du cauchemar fut une sensation de caresse sur son visage, l'effleurant à peine. Il aurait pu bondir du lit, les muscles tendus comme des ressors. Mais il n'en fit rien il inspira profondément et l'odeur qui emplit son âme et ses poumons agit comme un onguent sur son esprit encore cuisant.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Il n'avait pas besoin de distinguer quoi que ce soit, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, pour sentir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres qui vinrent frôler sa joue moite de sueur.

- Non, je ne devrais pas…

- Petra…

La jeune femme sembla sourire davantage en entendant son nom soufflé avec ce délicieux mélange de désapprobation et de subtil désir. Sans en dire plus, elle se glissa sous les draps et se coula contre le corps du Caporal.

- Le jour se lèvera dans quatre heures et demie. Cela nous laisse du temps, non ? J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Rivaï se retint de passer une main exténuée sur son visage tendu, mais Petra devina ce qui troublait le soldat et elle effleura de ses lèvres le coin des yeux de Rivaï.

- Tu dors mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est vraiment ta présence dans mon lit qui va arranger ce problème.

- Navrée, mon Caporal…

Elle sentait la réticence de Rivaï se fissurer à vue d'œil, s'effriter devant elle. Le dortoir était vide. Complètement. Sinon, Petra n'aurait évidemment pas osé se faufiler jusqu'au lit du Caporal, calé dans un recoin prêt de la fenêtre. Les Bataillons d'exploration avaient quitté les lieux il y avait de cela plusieurs jours. Pas de nouvelles d'Eren, ni d'Erwin, ni de qui que ce soit. Que les combats fassent rage, que tous aient été décimés ou que des évènements cruciaux aient eu lieu, Rivaï, resté ici avec Hanji ainsi que Moblit et quelques autres, n'était au courant de rien. Petra sentait la frustration cuisante du soldat qui n'en laissait rien paraître mais bouillonnait de colère et de nervosité. Mais Erwin lui avait dit de se ménager : pas de combats. Pas de combats, alors, et la seule lutte qui sollicitait et s'accaparait l'énergie de Rivaï était celle qu'il menait contre la mise à mal de ses nerfs et de son esprit, qui semblait bien trop torturé.

Voilà pourquoi Petra était ici.

- Rivaï, nous n'avons que peu de temps, tu le sais, insista-t-elle doucement. J'ai peur que nous n'en ayons plus beaucoup à l'avenir… Plus assez. Je peux m'en aller et te laisser dormir. Je peux aussi rester juste contre toi, mais je m'endormirais aussi tu sais, le jour nous surprendrait. Ou bien on peut se retirer un peu du temps, tous les deux ensemble. Juste un peu.

_Tu ne devrais pas être là…_

Mais peu importait. Une petite main se glissa contre la cuisse du Caporal.

- Comment va ta jambe ?

- Pas trop mal.

- Menteur, chuchota la jeune femme en frôlant le visage du soldat.

Rivaï voulut ramener la main de Petra mais cette dernière l'en dissuada gentiment elle se pencha vers lui, espiègle. Elle resta immobile à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, semblant se délecter du contact de leur buste soulevé par leur respiration s'intensifiant. La présence inopinée mais salvatrice de Petra contre lui diffusait en Rivaï une onde de bien-être surnaturel. Les réminiscences du cauchemar – cet énième – flottaient encore dans son esprit, mais la raison avait entièrement repris le dessus. Il était éreinté, mais pour ce qu'il avait à faire de ses journées… et puis, Petra avait raison : ils avaient si peu de temps. Il décela dans le noir les yeux de Petra jeter un regard en coin par la fenêtre. La lune semblait s'être déplacée drôlement vite depuis son arrivée.

Soudain, il empoigna doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme et, l'attirant à lui, pressa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Un soupir commun leur échappa. Que c'était bon. Simplement, viscéralement bon.

Ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés, touchés, qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour, alors que la dernière fois devait remonter à à peine deux ou trois semaines en raison de tous les bouleversements ayant déferlé sur l'humanité récemment.

Rivaï sentait le sourire de Petra contre sa bouche, ce sourire laissant s'exfiltrer un souffle légèrement haletant, irrésistible. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et frémit en sentant l'être tout entier de Petra se lover contre lui, la chaleur de sa bouche se fondre dans la sienne.

Il insinua ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et les glissa vers le bas, nouant ses bras autour des reins de Petra pour presser leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. La main de Petra caressa tendrement l'intérieur de sa cuisse tandis que l'autre venait s'agripper à sa nuque.

Alors que Rivaï, lancé sur la pente dégringolante de la fièvre charnelle, approfondissait le baiser et faisait mine de vouloir se redresser pour surplomber sa partenaire, cette dernière se détacha de lui avec un semblant de regret, comme si ce mouvement lui demandait un effort considérable. Rivaï émit un léger son de profond mécontentement mais Petra restait hors de portée.

Quelque chose semblait la tourmenter à son tour et, les yeux voilés par les mèches caramel, elle laissa entendre d'une voix étonnamment calme et claire.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée ?

Sans comprendre quelle influence mystique lui permit de comprendre instantanément la pensée de Petra, Rivaï n'afficha pas la moindre expression de surprise, mais ses traits se durcirent.

Envolée, l'inconscience inconséquente des corps. Petra avait des tourments à laisser s'écouler, bien que Rivaï ne comprenait pas la démarche de sa partenaire ni ses détours pour en arriver à ce questionnement.

- Tu la tenais…, reprit Petra en laissant son regard filtrer à travers ses mèches de cheveux. Elle était acculée. Impuissante. À ta merci.

Rivaï n'était pas surpris de l'entendre aborder le sujet. Sans doute l'attendait-il inconsciemment. Comment ne pas en parler ? Mais surtout, que répondre à Petra ? …La jeune femme fixait le Caporal et attendait clairement une réponse. Tout d'un coup, sa présence le surplombant avait dégageait quelque chose de fiévreux et las. Et derrière ce tourment, Rivaï connaissait assez la nature humaine, et surtout il connaissait assez Petra, pour sentir la colère. Que lui répondre ? La vérité. Concise, et douloureuse.

- J'étais pas de taille.

- Pas de taille ? souffla Petra avec un semblant d'horreur et d'aberration. Pas de taille ?... Mais si toi ne l'es pas, Rivaï, qui le sera ?

Le soldat fronça légèrement les sourcils, et le poids de son propre corps lui paraissait depuis quelques instants monstrueusement lourd.

- Petra, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la bonne, c'est tout. Je le sentais, je n'aurais pas pu la…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'effara la jeune femme. Bien sûr que si tu aurais pu ! Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, elle était déjà morte !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle nous aurait aidés !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est tellement plus utile, à présent !

Petra avait élevé le ton mais sa voix restait un chuchotement assené comme un coup en pleine mâchoire. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, de chaque côté de la tête de Rivaï, le visage baissé et dissimulé par un voile de cheveux frôlant le torse du Caporal. Rivaï resta immobile, fixant le crâne de Petra – seule chose s'offrant à sa vue – quand elle demanda d'une petite voix légèrement rauque, qui paraissait soudain fragile comme du givre.

- Pourtant, ne la détestes-tu pas ?

Rivaï écarquilla les yeux, cloué par la question. Elle ne lui en avait jamais posé de telle.

- Je sais bien qu'elle est un indice capital mais savoir qu'elle là, à portée de main dans nos propres sous-sols… Ça me fait bouillir de rage.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de son sort, Petra, ni à toi. J'ai fait mon boulot et rempli ma mission en récupérant le gamin.

- Et s'il n'y avait eu aucun ordre à son sujet, Rivaï ? Qu'aurais-tu fait ?

Elle inspira profondément en répétant, comme pour elle-même :

- Qu'aurais-tu fait en voyant **ce qu'elle**a fait ?

Le soldat voulut se redresser sur ses coudes mais son corps était décidément étrangement lourd, trop lourd pour un tel effort. Il entoura les épaules de Petra de ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu le sais, répondit-il.

Petra ne répondit pas. Rivaï sentait son front appuyé contre sa poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur. Elle se redressa lentement et sans trop la distinguer, le soldat sut que la jeune femme ne renfermait plus cette animosité troublée qui la tenaillait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Tu es venue m'engueuler de ce que j'ai fait et pas fait, en fin de compte ? demanda Rivaï avec un rictus.

- Non. Pardon, souffla Petra caressant de son nez le cou du soldat. Je suis juste en colère.

- Je le suis aussi.

En colère… Par tous les martyrs sacrifiés au nom de l'humanité, oui, il était en colère. Cette simple phrase lui apparaissait comme une certitude irrémédiable, la plus assurée de toutes les pensées qu'il pouvait émettre, la plus juste description de ce qu'il était. Mais cette rage, sifflante comme une tempête contenue dans une fiole minuscule, s'étranglait dans sa gorge lorsque Petra lui parlait, le regardait, glissait sa paume contre la sienne. Il était tellement en colère, et blessé.

- Petra, je…

Elle semblait avoir entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre et d'un seul coup, le reste de la conversation n'avait plus d'intérêt. Elle n'avait pas à entendre ce que Rivaï n'avait pas à dire, aussi le fit-elle taire.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Rivaï, coupa-t-elle. Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui n'aie pas… qui ne suis pas de taille.

Rivaï soupira profondément et ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- On n'a pas été gâtés de ce côté-là, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire se voulant plaisantant.

- Bah. À nous deux, on devrait pourtant réussir à être à la hauteur non ? rétorqua Rivaï en rentrant dans le jeu du double sens des paroles de Petra.

Celle-ci eut un léger rire – et ce son sonna aux oreilles, à l'âme de Rivaï comme un appel à l'abandon, à la douceur du cœur de Petra, à l'éphémérité d'une nuit.

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui et déjà il s'emparait de son visage et de ses lèvres.

Son dos n'arrivait pas à se décoller du matelas, comme s'il y avait été cloué. Peu important. Tant qu'il sentait avec quelle délectable complémentarité les formes du corps de Petra se moulaient contre le sien, il se fichait bien que mille liens l'enserrent.

- Rivaï…

Son nom résonnait aux tréfonds de son âme, murmuré à son oreille comme une prière, une incantation protectrice. Pour elle-même, pour lui. Pour eux deux.

À travers ses paupières mi-closes, Rivaï vit la lumière lunaire filtrant dans la chambre s'intensifier. La pièce était presque baignée de la clarté grise de l'aube.

_Nous n'avions pas plus de temps avant l'aurore ?_

- Rivaï…

Les doigts de Petra se glissèrent sous sa chemise, remontèrent pour déboutonner les premières attaches du vêtement tandis que les mains de Rivaï s'enhardissaient à vive allure.

La nuit s'enfuyait à vue d'œil. Le temps se moquait d'eux et sprintait, à en confondre les minutes en secondes, les faisant s'empresser et s'affoler. Rivaï sentait les cils de Petra contre ses joues, et il ne fut pas surpris de sentir des larmes y perler et goutter sur son visage. Il savait que cela arriverait. _Déjà ? Non…_

- Tu vas me manquer…

Lequel des deux avait prononcé ces mots ? Elle, lui ? …Pourquoi ? Les larmes ruisselaient des yeux clos de Petra, mais Rivaï refusait de la lâcher. L'emprisonnant contre lui, échauffant le baiser à s'en meurtrir les lèvres, ignorant le goût des larmes qui s'infiltraient dans leur bouche, il défia le temps de les arracher l'un à l'autre, se convainquant de toutes ses forces que rien ne le pouvait.

Mais Petra s'en allait pourtant, murmurant son nom contre ses lèvres, ouvrant les yeux comme des livres de mémoire pour y graver cet instant. La gorge de Rivaï était sèche.

- _Je…_

Que pouvait-il dire ?

- _Rivaï…_

Que pouvait-il faire.

- Rivaï !

Plus rien du tout.

**- RIVAAAÏ !**

Il eut un brusque sursaut qui lui donna l'impression de débarouler dans une autre dimension. Il resta interdit quelques instants.

_Un rêve…_

La chaleur de Petra s'était dissipée comme une flamme soufflée et les draps vaguement désordonnés ne protégeaient pas Rivaï de la fraicheur de la pièce.

Il leva lourdement une main et tâtonna sur son torse. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ôtés. La pièce était vide et le soleil émergeant à peine de la muraille de Sina.

- **RIVAÏ !**

Hanji.

La propriétaire de la voix débaroufante qui semblait ébranler le monde entier s'imposant dans le cerveau de Rivaï. La capitaine semblait lui hurler dans les oreilles, pourtant elle devait être loin, peut-être à plusieurs couloirs d'ici.

Il n'écoutait pas les pas se rapprochant dans le corridor, ni à l'imminence du déboulement d'une furie. La confusion du rêve distendait de toute manière le temps et cette fois, Rivaï eut l'impression que celui-ci se suspendait, empêchant Hanji d'entrer, de le ramener définitivement dans le monde réel, le gardant encore enchaîné dans l'Entre-monde cruel du sommeil et de la réalité.

Cependant, quand la porte des dortoirs masculins s'ouvrit finalement en grand vacarme, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre à ce qui amenait Hanji ici de si bon matin.

- **Rivaï ! Les Bataillons sont rentrés !**

- Quoi ? sursauta le soldat comme si on l'eut soudain électrocuté. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on me prévienne immédiatement !

- Ils sont arrivés à Rose pendant la nuit et vienne juste d'être rapatriés ! Il paraît qu'Erwin est blessé !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'enchaîner sur un « Magne-toi » : aux derniers mots d'Hanji, Rivaï avait déjà bondi hors du lit, enfilé un blouson et lui faisait signe qu'il arrivait tout de suite.

Il jeta à peine un œil au lit défait, là où l'image de Petra, malicieuse et brisée, tendre et brave, flottait encore comme une buée. Sans prêter attention à son cœur battant à tout rompre, Rivaï fonça à l'extérieur, finissant de fermer son blouson en courant.

Quoi qu'il advienne à l'avenir, peu importe. Quel que soit l'état dans lequel lui revenait Erwin – tant qu'il était en vie – et quelles que soient les batailles à venir et les luttes à mener, les adversaires à combattre et les tempêtes à défier, il aurait éternellement des choix à faire mais un, unique, ne lui offrait pas la moindre alternative, pas l'once du luxe d'un doute ou d'une hésitation. Quoi qu'il arrive…

Il avait intérêt à être de taille.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Saaah, voilà qui est fait ^^'' Je suis claquée… et vatch contente d'avoir pu boucler direct cet OS ! Un truc de ce genre me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, et pis je sais pas, j'avais envie de faire un peu peiner Heichou dans sa vie. Rien de tel que P-E-T-R-A pour incarner tout le malheur de son existence x) Pis le coup du rêve dans le rêve (INCEPTION !) est un coup de bâtard que j'affectionne ^w^_

_En me relisant j'ai trouvé l'ensemble peut-être un poil dissonant, je sais pas… j'ai réfléchi à rien j'avoue, mesdames mains se sont désolidarisées de mon cerveau et il est probable que le tout soit un peu bizarre ou difficile à suivre. Y a plein d'allusions ou d'évocations non développées (le Titan féminin, le remords lié à la mort de Petra…) La manière dont Rivaï a agit face au Titan féminin alors qu'il avait bien vu que ce dernier avait écrabouillée ses soldats, dont Petra, m'a sidérée. Je veux dire, il taille tout ça bien propre, en portant haut sa banderole « plus grand badass de l'humanité en action », mais je me demandais ce que ça aurait été s'il avait dû laisser parler ses émotions : il a récupéré Eren et s'est taillé alors qu'Annie était à terre, il a agit selon les nécessités de la mission avant de chercher à se venger, comme Mikasa, pourtant c'est lui qui vient de perdre son escouade. Dur quoi. J'avais très envie d'aborder le sujet mais peut-être ne l'ai-je pas assez exploité, je ne sais pas._

_Bref, bon, comme je vous ai dit j'ai écrit ça sur une envolée passionnée, j'ai le nez dans le cul-plus-profond-tu-meures, donc j'ai eu beau me relire une fois et demie, il est fort possible que des atrocités soient m'aient échappées, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !_

_Ainsi que toute opinion, toute protestation, toute critique constructive, remarque ou avis quelconque ! Je prends de tout, j'ai un grand panier vide et affamé qui ne fait pas le difficile en reviews ! D_

_Et bien camarades, je vous souhaite une bouneuh nouwi, et à très bientôt ! )_

_Cha cha !_


End file.
